blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Loa Mercer
Loa Mercer (ロア メルサー, Roa Merusaa) is a Beast mage who up untill recently have served the public of a multitude of nations as a travelling magic mercenary. Having had no place to call home, Loa made the best of her ordeal and her magic to grow both as a mage and as a person. Now she has returned to her homeland with the hopes of finding a suiting place within one of the numerous squads of Clover Kingdom, with her greatest aspiration being that of creating her own squad some day. As a Sangyn, she would ordinarily be a target for persecution and contempt, however, by starving herself from her want for blood, she has managed to lose her more vampiric qualities, allowing her to proceed with a normal human life. However, this has come at the cost some of her superior strength and power as is accompanied by being a Sangyn, which is now more on par with an average human noble. Appearance Loa has been described as a person whom has benefitted greatly from the blessing of youth, her skin clear from all manner of callouses and wrinkles which typically come with either age or her choice of lifestyle. She is often described as an unnatural beauty, her mere walking by being capable of turning the heads of those around her. Loa is of average length for a woman of her age, standing around five feet and six inches tall, even higher when striding about in her high-heel boots which allows her another one or two inches to her total height. The award for her most notable feature belongs without doubt to her larger than life, vividly orange, curly hair that rests upon her heart-shaped head, held back by a single purple and spiked barrette to keep it in order. This hair is her pride and joy, dedicating much time to make it appear poofy and presentable, the results of which are widely appreciated. Her face consists of soft and feminine features coupled together with some sharper lines and skeletal structure as if to balance it out. Her eyebrows are thin and elegantly defined, framing her radiant raspberry eyes that some have made claims to shine with along with the rest of her when she smiles, followed by semi-long eyelashes to protect her raspberry colored wonders. Her nose is a feature often going unnoticed by others, with its low bridge and profile, appearing like a dot somewhere between her eyes. Nothing distracting, but nothing amazingly noticeable either, something which has surprisingly lent itself to further compliment her features. Below her elvish nose awaits a pair of thin and soft lips which part ways for a radiant pearly smile when it is deserved Loa could never be mistaken for anything other than a woman, not with her wonderful hourglass figure of hers and plump female features. Her chest sports an eye-attracting quality to it which leads down to a flat and slightly toned stomach, a result of her intense training for being a Mage-Merc. Her waist is narrow, a stark contrast to her chest and wide hips which unintentionally sways as she walks. Her arms and legs are slender with the exception for her thicker thighs, elegant and with some faint traces of a muscular build underneath the fair skin. Despite their seemingly frail and slender construction, it appears to affect her little in the physical realm as she has been shown to be capable of wearing extraordinarily heavy equipment and carrying items of such a weight that she ought to have been unable to carry such items. Her clothes are of a pristine white with a lining of pink fur. Her upper body is clad in a darkly grey tanktop which in turn is covered by a white shrug off-shoulder jacket, showing off her shoulders. Her lower body is dressed in a pair of white jeans with a black, plated belt with a diamond buckle, more so for the style factor than any actual practical use. Light chains are connected to her pants, enveloping her hips. Finishing it off she wears a pair of white, high-heel boots which adds a few additional centimeters to her height, which is specifically designed to be as comfortable, practical and stylish as possible while balancing the three. TBA... Personality History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Quotes Statistics Trivia